A Case of Mistaken Identity
by Snowy Leopardess
Summary: Tsuzuki's having a rather interesting dream tonight.


**Yay! I'm so glad I can finally publish this - I've been waiting and excited for ages~! Be sure to tell me what you think.**

**Be warned, though! This, although not too bad, is definately one of the more... suggestive things I've written, to say the least.**

**Thank you to Califaction for editing this! Her fics are awesome, you should totally check them out! o_o  
**

* * *

Even before he woke up, Hisoka could feel through the groggy haze of sleep the wet heat against his neck.

He scrunched up his face in annoyance, trying to ignore it, but a new burst of what felt like warm air tickled his skin and finally, if reluctantly, he pried his heavy eyes open. Bright green orbs blinked slowly and sleepily a few times, vaguely realizing through the blur that it was just beginning to become light outside. Something nudged the side of his neck and warmed it. Hisoka shifted uncomfortably and peered over to his left.

A mop of brown hair filled his vision, and for a moment, Hisoka merely lay there in his confusion. But then there was a moan, and Tsuzuki nestled closer to him, lips brushing his neck.

Hisoka slammed into reality, suddenly wide awake.

Tsuzuki.

Kami-sama.

Hisoka froze, eyes wide open, and what followed was nothing but shocked, stunned silence.

Tsuzuki moaned again, and Hisoka's eyes very nearly popped out of their sockets when he felt a tongue dart out at the gathering perspiration on the side of his neck. With a strangled whimper and a burning face, Hisoka scrambled away from his partner on the queen-sized hotel bed. An arm shot out, and with a yelp, Hisoka suddenly found himself even closer to Tsuzuki than before.

"Tsu-Tsuzuki!" Hisoka stuttered

"My sweets..." Tsuzuki mumbled, wrapping both arms around Hisoka's waist and snuffling back into Hisoka's neck. "Mmmm..."

_Smells good_, Hisoka heard Tsuzuki think, but then let out a muffled gasp as he felt one of Tsuzuki's hands caress his bare stomach as his shirt slowly rode up.

"I-idiot," Hisoka yelled with a bright red face, struggling. "Get off!"

Instead, Tsuzuki's arms tightened around his smaller form, and he let out another "Mine..."

Possessiveness, pleasure, and determination emanated strongly from Tsuzuki's mind; Hisoka realized that it would be futile to struggle. He was able to free one of his hands from being pinned by Tsuzuki and tried to claw at the iron grip uselessly. It didn't budge at all.

Hisoka gasped and jumped as lips moved against his neck, brushing against the sensitive skin there. "Tsuzuki! Wake up!"

But Hisoka knew that Tsuzuki was pretty much dead to the world right now. They had just gotten back from their latest mission, an extremely stressful, long, and complicated one, only two hours ago. Not having been able to sleep for the past three nights beforehand because of the case, the two had only taken off their shoes and shed their jackets before collapsing into the hotel bed, falling asleep almost immediately. Tsuzuki was so lazy he couldn't wake up for work on time if he had slept for ten hours; there was a miniscule chance of him actually waking up after only two hours of sleep in three days. Hisoka was in trouble.

Tsuzuki let out a long, contented sigh, and Hisoka shivered as the warm breath rustled through the hair at the base of his neck.

"Tsuzuki..."

Tsuzuki snuggled him closer in his sleep, and Hisoka started as a tongue darted out to taste the flesh on his neck. He tried to jerk away, but Tsuzuki's iron grip didn't give way at all. Hisoka heard Tsuzuki's low moan right below his ear, and then something that sounded like Tsuzuki was licking his lips. The tongue returned not a moment later, tickling the skin there as it left a warm, damp trail from the juncture of his shoulder to his earlobe. Hisoka shuddered harshly as the tongue returned again to retrace its previous trail once more, but even more slowly this time around. Tsuzuki made a small, muffled noise of approval, and dizzyingly strong waves of pleasure emanated from his mind into Hisoka's, making his head spin. An image of a giant Jolly Rancher entered his mind, and he realized that, at one end, a chibi Tsuzuki was diligently licking at a corner. Suddenly, a big chunk of the green apple candy broke off, and a big grin broke out on Tsuzuki's face as he popped it into his mouth and sucked contentedly.

The image from Tsuzuki's dream shattered when Hisoka felt a pair of lips close around a large section of the flesh on his neck and suck it into his mouth, using his tongue to roll it around, teasing it. Tsuzuki released it gently with a wet sound, running his tongue over it soothingly, but soon enough took it back into his mouth again.

"Nnnh..." Hisoka burned bright red from embarrassment when he realized that he was the one who had moaned this time. 'A-ah." Tsuzuki released the portion of flesh again to nip continuously at it, running his tongue over it when it swelled. Hisoka felt as though he was burning all over and everything had gone hazy, with all the sights and sounds dimming and blurring indistinguishably together, until all he could feel was Tsuzuki's arms wound tightly, warmly around him, and Tsuzuki's lips all over his neck.

Struggling against the powerful emotions, Hisoka was barely aware of a fuzzy image entering his mind again, almost not realizing that it was from Tsuzuki's dream. Chibi Tsuzuki had broken off another piece of the giant jolly rancher and was just finishing it; suddenly, though, he got a strange, almost weary look on his face, and a loud CRUNCHfilled the air.

Hisoka's eyes snapped open. Oh crap-

"OW!"

THWOMP

"God damn it! Tsuzuki, you moron!" Hisoka spat out venomously from his place on the floor, hand over the aching, stinging bite mark.

A loud groan filled the air from the other side of the bed. "Hisoka?" A groggy brown bed head peeked over the edge of the bed at the fallen teenager. "What's going on?"

Hisoka glowered at his idiotic partner, and opened his mouth as if to say something, but then he suddenly flushed and jerked his gaze away.

Tsuzuki blinked confusedly at his partner's reaction, but then his eyes travelled over to where Hisoka's hand was placed over the side of his neck, with blood dribbling in a slow but steady stream from in between his fingers.

"Hisoka! Tsuzuki jumped to the teen's side. "What happened?! Are you okay? Do you need ice? Blood! Blo-!"

"Shut up!" Hisoka yelled, effectively halting his partner's nervous screeching. "You're giving me a headache!..."

Tsuzuki deflated and looked as though he wanted to start sulking, but instead he shook it off and knelt next to his partner. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hisoka muttered, "I was just, um..." Hisoka struggled for a good lie to explain. He would run away and elope with Muraki and have five of their kids before he would tell Tsuzuki that he had been molested in his sleep. By Tsuzuki. And, gulp...thathehadenjoyedit.

"Well, whatever. Just let me see it-"

"No!" Hisoka yelled, and then flushed as Tsuzuki gave him a strange look. "I – mean, it'll heal in a second anyways, idiot. We're shinigami remember?"

"Well, yeah, I know, but I just wanna see if you're okay!" Tsuzuki smiled, and then his face broke out into a mischievous grin. "I'll kiss it better!"

"Wha-" Hisoka blushed bright red, "I-idiot! Get away from me!"

"'Soka-chan! Don't be shy!"

"Idiot! Don't touch!"

"Hisoka!"

"Get off me!"

THWAP

"Waah! Hisoka hit me!"

"Stupid-"

"It's okay, I still love you!

"Wha-"

"Gotcha!"

"Tsuzuki!"

Hisoka glowered at the purple-eyed Shinigami on top of him from his place laid out on the floor, with Tsuzuki merely grinning and reaching out to pull Hisoka's hand away from his neck; but as soon as he did so, Hisoka's other hand shot out to cover it.

"Okay, now you're just being ridiculous." He wrestled with his smaller partner for a minute, until finally he had grabbed and pinned both of Hisoka's arms above his head by the wrists.

"Jeeze, you're stubborn!" Tsuzuki panted, worn out from the struggle. Ignoring his partner's rather loud protests, he finally leaned in to examine the rapidly healing wound. It had stopped bleeding long ago and was already closing up quite nicely, but-"

"Is that a bite mark?" Tsuzuki asked incredulously, eyes wide enough to pop out of his head. "How in the_ heck_ did you get _that_?"

An extremely awkward, dumb, silence filled the room. Hisoka squirmed in mortification under Tsuzuki's heavy gaze, feeling as though he was about to die of embarrassment.

His partner's discomfort finally registering, Tsuzuki tried to snap out of his shock. "Uh...Hisoka...Hi...Hisoka...Uh-" Tsuzuki's sentence died with a high pitched strangled noise. He hurriedly coughed and tried again. "Ha ha! Hisoka, I completely understand; it's normal for kids your age to want to do things like that, and nothing to be embarrassed about! J-just remember to be safe! Do you know how to use condoms, would you like a demonstra-"

"Aaah! Shut up, you idiot! It was you who gave it to me!" Hisoka's heart stopped when he realized what he had just confessed, but anything would be better than the waves of hurt, embarrassment, and panic crashing into him from Tsuzuki. And he was _not_ about to get a sex talk from his partner.

"Eh?" was all Tsuzuki had to offer in reply. For the second time the seconds dragged by as a dumb silence encased the two shinigami.

Then, finally "EEEEEHHHH?!?!" Tsuzuki screeched, falling off his partner and onto his butt. "Wha-wha-wha-what? Eh? When did I do that?! What do you mean- Oh, Kami-sama." Tsuzuki stopped, going pale. "Oh, Kami-sama. You were the Jolly Rancher."

Hisoka glared at the terminology, but suddenly didn't care anymore. Rolling his eyes and sighing, he just said, "Oh, whatever. I'm tired, idiot. Just forget about it. I want to go to bed."

"But, if you were the giant jolly rancher, then that means I bit you..." Tsuzuki touched his lips and his fingers came away with a light sprinkle of blood.

Hisoka was shocked to see tears well up in the purple eyes and felt a stab of guilt. "Tsuzuki, it's already healed and doesn't even hurt any more. Let's just go back to sleep."

"There are a bunch of bruises on your neck too. Do they hurt?"

Oh crap. Hickeys!* He was going to have to wear a turtle neck tomorrow! At 90 freakin' degrees!

"I'm tired," he repeated slowly, through gritted teeth. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He was too confused. "Let's go to sleep."

He was nearly knocked over when Tsuzuki ran up and glomped him, blubbering out "I'm sorrys" over and over again.

Just when Hisoka was about to whack him over the head, Tsuzuki finally calmed down. "At least let me help you feel better..."

"And how are you going to do tha-" Hisoka cut off with a loud gasp as Tsuzuki's lips closed over the area where the bite had been and started to lick and suck away the remaining blood there.

Hisoka froze in Tsuzuki's arms, eyes wide and unsure of what to do. It had been bad enough when Tsuzuki was asleep, but now he was fully aware of what he was doing! What was he thinking?! How were they supposed to face each other after-!

"A-ah..." A warm, wet tongue ran over each bruise on his neck, soothing them. Hisoka shivered as kisses followed each one.

Tsuzuki pulled his little partner into a tight, warm hug, letting his affection sweep over the teen's empathy. He placed a soft kiss just below his ear, and, smiling at the Hisoka's small shiver, slowly pulled away. Big green eyes stared up at him with hope and fear reflected in their depths.

Tsuzuki couldn't resist.

Hisoka barely felt soft but quick brush of Tsuzuki's lips against his, but his partner had turned around and sat on the bed before the light touch had registered. Hisoka blinked, but his partner didn't give him too long to contemplate.

"C'mon, 'Soka. Let's go to sleep." He took Hisoka's hand and drew him to lie on the bed with him.

Snuggling close, Tsuzuki wrapped both arms around his partner and buried his face into his hair, settling down comfortably. Hisoka squirmed and wondered how Tsuzuki could breathe that way, but settled down upon seeing his partner's happy face. He was tired anyways.

And happy.

* * *

***I know Shinigami heal way fast, but bruises can take really long to heal and fade, so I was thinking that they could take up to a day or two to really heal for them. If that doesn't make sense, just ignore it as a poor author's strange ramblings... ^_^;;  
**

**Thanks so much for reading! Be sure to tell me what you think, but be gentle. I'm rather proud of this.**

**Any constructive critisism is hightly welcomed!  
**


End file.
